


Rest

by SingManyFaces



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Episode: s04e22 Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingManyFaces/pseuds/SingManyFaces
Summary: Obi-Wan is good at keeping himself under control, but he could still use some comfort sometimes.  Taking place after the episodes “Brothers” and “Revenge.”
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reckless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273584) by [SingManyFaces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingManyFaces/pseuds/SingManyFaces). 



> Though this was written as a companion to “Reckless,” it can also stand completely on its own.

Anakin woke peacefully—unusual but pleasant, it was a slow, gentle process of returning to awareness. There was a calmness surrounding him, seeping down into his bones, like sitting in a field during spring or soaking in a warm bath. The thought drew a drowsy laugh from him; breathing deep he could even smell the musky spice of the soap that Obi-Wan always—

Oh.

More awake now, he realized there was a solid presence to the warmth at his back; he’d gone to sleep alone, but he wasn’t anymore. 

Eyes still closed, a smile curved his lips as his hand trailed the arm that wrapped around his waist, laced his fingers with Obi-Wan’s. Anakin kept his voice low, “Where did you come from?”

He shivered at the soft prickle of Obi-Wan’s beard against his skin, the brief press of Obi-Wan’s mouth as he nuzzled into the curve of his neck. “Raydonia,” he murmured, “In a roundabout way.”

“Raydonia?” he repeated incredulously, “What were you doing all the way out there?” The last they’d checked in, the older man was on Coruscant. Anakin patted the back of his hand in warning before turning over. “Weren’t you supposed to be on retreat?”

Anakin gave in to his urge to brush the hair back from Obi-Wan’s face; still damp from the shower he’d taken, it fell into his shadowed eyes. They fluttered briefly closed at the gentle touch, the breath Obi-Wan released ghosting across Anakin’s cheek. “Something came up.” And then he offered one of his patented Negotiator smiles: seemingly careless, but fragile, if you knew how to look. 

It wasn’t usually directed at him unless they needed to go to Theed.

In the Force, that swell of tranquility that had woken him seemed suddenly more insistent; it rolled off of Obi-Wan in great crashing waves, not the peaceful current that usually flowed out from him. Like it was something he was _trying_ to feel, rather than actually feeling. “Obi-Wan...?” His hand closed on Obi-Wan’s hip to draw him closer, immediately stopped when Obi-Wan bit back a hiss. “Are you hurt?” Carefully he smoothed his hand down Obi-Wan’s side, then shifted to his back as he felt for tender spots; there were far too many for someone who was supposed to have been on retreat. “Obi-Wan, what—”

A deep sigh. “Ani...” And his voice sounded so tired just then that Anakin stopped immediately. 

Slipping his arms around Anakin again, Obi-Wan took him along as he rolled onto his back, his hand a light pressure against the nape of Anakin’s neck; Anakin inched down a bit to prop his chin on Obi-Wan’s chest. His thumb brushed absent circles into Obi-Wan’s ribs as he swallowed down all but one of his questions. “Will you tell me in the morning?”

For a moment there was only silence and then another sigh, resigned this time. “I suppose I’d better.” Obi-Wan’s hand crept up from his neck into his hair, stroking his fingers through the beginnings of curls there. “Is this alright, until then?” 

Giving an exasperated roll of his eyes Anakin let the other man feel his fondness, his pleasure, in the Force rather than his worry as he laid his head on his shoulder, pressed a kiss into his collarbone. “That’s not something you ever need to ask.”

The answers would come soon enough. If Obi-Wan was actually asking for rest, Anakin would see that he got it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can find me on tumblr @singmanyfaces if you want to drop by. :D


End file.
